The article entitled Toroidal Internal-Combustion Engines (toroidalIC.htm) found at aqpl43.dsl.pipex.com criticizes the toroidal internal-combustion engines approach.                Several inventors have persuaded themselves that having curved pistons oscillating or rotating inside a cylinder block is a good idea. It is not. Here is the story of the toroidal internal-combustion engines.        An engine expert speaks:        “A great many ideas for engines in which toroidal pistons rotate or reciprocate within toroidal cylinders have been advanced. The difficulties of connecting such pistons to the output shaft by a simple and reliable mechanism, together with the problem of sealing the surfaces involved, make such ideas little more than amusing adventures in ingenuity.”        Left: The Bradshaw Omega engine: 1955.        THE TSCHUDI ENGINE: 1967        Originator: Traugott Tschudi (Swiss). Work began on the engine in 1927. U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,669; May 1968 . . . An obvious objection to this design is that the stresses on the rollers and cams are going to be very high.        Bill Todd says:        “The cam is at a considerable mechanical disadvantage, so both it and the follower rollers are under enormous stress. The patent drawing shows the follower/roller assembly spring mounted to the rotor to ‘decease friction and ware’, presumably because Tschudi couldn't get the cam shape quite right.”        Research into the history of the Tschudi engine has so far yielded very little. It does not seem to have made any news since 1968. Given the painfully obvious mechanical problems and the absence of any advantages, it seems unlikely that Tschudi found any financial backing.        Left: The Morgado engine.        The operating principle is similar to that of the Bradshaw engine above, but in this case the pistons in the toroid move back and forth in conjunction with a rotating crank and connecting-rod assembly.        The Morgado engine is covered by U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,307 . . .        
The stresses are produced by mighty direct force of the internal combustion between the opposing pistons, absorbed by indirect couplings and gears, coordinating the motions to be produced from said forces.
The above mentioned publications disclose two separate modules, the first is the toroidal combustion chamber containing the opposing pistons; and the second module receives two axles from the first module, one from each piston, and mechanically coordinates the motions to be produced from said forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,086 to Kovalenko attempts to reduce the mechanical chain by disclosing a structure in which the mechanical module is disposed within the main housing.
However, Kovalenko too discloses indirect forces between the opposing pistons. The opposing pistons of kovalenko are enumerated 5 and 6. Referring to FIG. 5, Kovalenko reads:                Here, piston 6 together with bearing member 16 rotates clockwise. Coupler link 73 turns eccentric member 30 clockwise, and as a result satellite gear 26, while rotating about its axis, is rolling clockwise together with main journal 34 about gearwheel 22; here, main journal 34, by acting upon the wall of the opening provided in ring 66 of flywheel 14, rotates said flywheel clockwise. At the same time, under the effect of the pressure exerted by combustion gases, piston 5 with bearing member 17 rotates counter-clockwise. Coupler link 70 rotates eccentric member 29 together with satellite gear 25 clockwise. Similarly to satellite gear 26, satellite gear 25, while rotating about its axis, is rolling clockwise together with main journal 33 of eccentric member 29 about gearwheel 23, main journal 33 also rotating flywheel 14 clockwise. Thus, pistons 6 and 5 transfer clockwise-directed torques, i.e. an overall torque, to flywheel 14.        
According to this paragraph of Kovalenko, each of the opposing pistons 5 and 6, is meshed (through a gear) to a corresponding satellite gear, namely piston 5 is meshed to satellite gear 26, and piston 6 is meshed to satellite gear 25, wherein both satellite gears 25 and 26 roll the same flywheel 14, providing the output shaft 13, and wherein gears 25 and 26 are connected one to the other through a communicating mechanism.
Thus force transfer from one piston to the other, as disclosed by Kovalenko is: from piston 6 to satellite gear 26, then to stationary gear 22, then to satellite gear 25, and then to the opposing piston 5.
Each of pistons 5 and 6 is connected to the corresponding satellite gears, being 25 and 26 respectively, through corresponding coupler links, being 70 and 73 respectively, for communicating the motion between the pistons.
Thus, pistons 5 and 6 of Kovalenko, having rapid changing of velocity therebetween, communicate through meshing of gears, being non-durable components.
The above-mentioned numerals refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,086 to Kovalenko only and to the figures thereof. The above-mentioned numerals do not refer, neither to any drawing of the application, nor to any numeral in the following description. The detailed description might use equal numerals, however for different components.
All the methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of indirect connection between the pistons.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus providing direct connection between the pistons.
Another disadvantage of Kovalenko and others is in that the flywheel is shared by both pistons.                “A flywheel is a rotating mechanical device that is used to store rotational energy. Flywheels have a significant moment of inertia and thus resist changes in rotational speed. The amount of energy stored in a flywheel is proportional to the square of its rotational speed. Energy is transferred to a flywheel by applying torque to it, thereby increasing its rotational speed, and hence its stored energy. Conversely, a flywheel releases stored energy by applying torque to a mechanical load, thereby decreasing its rotational speed.        Flywheels are often used to provide continuous energy in systems where the energy source is not continuous. In such cases, the flywheel stores energy when torque is applied by the energy source, and it releases stored energy when the energy source is not applying torque to it. For example, a flywheel is used to maintain constant angular velocity of the crankshaft in a reciprocating engine. In this case, the flywheel—which is mounted on the crankshaft—stores energy when torque is exerted on it by a firing piston, and it releases energy to its mechanical loads when no piston is exerting torque on it.” (from the article “Flywheel” at Wikipedia.org—emphasis added)        
The basic ambition of toroidal internal-combustion engines is to provide a constant angular velocity of the output shaft (“crankshaft”), together with providing differentiation of the angular velocity of one piston in relation to the other. This means that one of the pistons is to be fixed to the output shaft.
In contrast to this basic ambition, Kovalenko disclosing the force transfer from piston 6 to satellite gear 26, then to stationary gear 22, then to satellite gear 25, and then to the opposing piston 5, shares the same flywheel to both pistons, meaning that both flywheels change the angular velocity.
Thus, it is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus providing constant angular velocity of the output shaft, together with providing differentiation of the angular velocity of one piston in relation to the other.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.